onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Middlemist
}} Middlemist are a type of flower that grow near Camelot, thanks to Nimue, who saved them from extinction hundreds of years ago. They are Guinevere's favorite flower. History 'Before the Curse' }} A masked man named Vortigan burns Nimue's village to the ground, killing her friends and family and leaving her with nothing but a handful of middlemist succeeds that she managed to escape with, bringing them to the great Sorcerer Merlin so that he may begin growing the flowers anew because she believes that her best revenge would be to let the flowers prosper in spite of the man who burned them away. He speeds up the process with his magic, intrigued by Nimue because he cannot see her future, and the two of them soon enter a relationship. ("Nimue") Hundreds of years later, middlemist now bloom in fields around the area. A young Guinevere walks through her village with her friend Arthur and he gifts her with a middlemist flower, for he knows they were he favorite. They grow up to marry and Arthur, who succeeds in pulling the all-mighty Excalibur from the stone. However, the sword is missing its tip, and so Arthur begins a quest to find the missing half. Guinevere is often neglected by her husband, who has begun to lose his mind wanting to make the sword whole. On her birthday, she receives a gift in the form of middlemist petals being showered on her, but despite first thinking Arthur was the one to plan this, she soon realises Lancelot was the culprit. They then spend a dance together as they grow closer. 'Before the Third Curse' }} An arrangment of middlemist flowers sit in a room within the castle of Camelot where Robin and Regina talk to one another. Later on, after Hook wishes to distract Emma, for she keeps being haunted by the Darkness in her head in the form of Rumplestiltskin. He gets one of Violet's horses for the two of them to go out with. Emma's remains reluctant, unable to shake the vision of Rumple, or even get the horse to trust her, for it understands what she is. Hook continues to pursue his lover though, insisting she must not listen to the voices in her head, but to trust him. He convinces Emma to get onto the horse, and the two of them ride to a pasture of middlemist flowers, where he gives her one. Emma realizes that Hook succeeded, and that she no longer sees Rumplestiltskin. After Hook is fatally wounded by Excalibur, Emma uses her magic to take him to the middlemist field, where she watches over him as he dies. Just in time, she uses her dark magic to remove Merlin's powers and put them into the pirate, causing him to become a fellow Dark One. After Hook becomes a Dark One, Emma meets up with him in the middlemist field where they both argue about their levels of trust in each other. 'After the Third Curse' 'Season 5' }} Emma stands and holds a middlemist flower previously given to her by Hook. Hoping to get free, Rumple tries to convince Emma, stating that he knows how the darkness felt, but that she doesn't have to give into it. She could simply set him free and stop whatever plans she currently has in store. Emma refuses though, stating that Rumple is the only one who can get Excalibur for her, and despite him not believing himself to be the hero Emma needs, the new Dark One reveals that she knows just what Rumple needs in order to become that; she calls it her secret weapon. The Dark One is next seen going into a tunnel where she keeps her parked car; there, none other than Merida is tied up. The Princess taunts Emma, knowing she was just a witch, and that she's most likely just going to kill her then and there. Of course, however, Emma has other ideas; she rips Merida's heart from her chest, demanding she retrieve a bow and arrow from inside of the car. She goes on, stating that there's a guy she knows, referring to Rumple, that is a real coward. She needs Merida to make him what he's not: brave. Category:Items Category:Plants